Fears and Feats
by LissaUnderground
Summary: All talking amongst the students ceased immediately as the boggart's voice soft as silk taunted James. "You'll never be as good as your father." James must overcome his greatest fear to save his reputation. But who will help him? Perhaps 'simple' Hugo?


**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **The Boggart Challenge - HollyWrites

**Characters**: James S.P. And Hugo W.

**Word Count: **1757

~:~

After the second Wizarding War had ended, a lot of things just went back to normal. Then again, a lot of things changed as well. Especially when it came to Hogwarts, even more so to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. Since Voldemort was dead, there was no longer a curse that stopped a teacher from being able to have the job for more than a year.

So, the job as DADA professor now rested in the hands of Professor Caleb Hastings. Originally it had been offered to Harry Potter, but he turned it down and went into auror training with Ron Weasley. But, Harry did agree to one thing, he would come back to Hogwarts every now and then to do lectures. He came about 4 or 5 times per year, and it was usually an all weekend ordeal with all the students in the Great Hall. They would not receive DADA all of the week prior to his visit, and then spend all day Saturday and Sunday in the class. Instead of finding this bothersome, most were excited for these special 10 days a year. And would spend a week in anticipation for it to arrive.

After all, who didn't want to bask in the famous Harry Potter's presence?

~:~

James was doodling on his desk in History of Magic, scraping tiny little pictures of music notes into the wood as Binns droned on.

"James!" He turned snapped his towards Carianna Smith. "I can't wait for this weekend! Your dad is going to be here! I love it when he co-" James turned away, growling deep in his throat.

"Chill James," his cousin and best friend Dominique said out of the corner of her mouth. "Just ignore them."

James Sirius Potter hated whenever people would talk about the 'amazing Harry Potter'. He was always hearing about how cool, smart, badass and _hot_ he was. He got it, his dad was famous, but what about him? He was cool, had a lot of fun, was a bit of a musician, even managed to get good grades (sometimes). But all he ever heard about was his dad, and it aggravated him to no end. Harry was just his dad, sure it was kind of awesome to be the son of the savior of the wizarding world and what not, but that was over 20 years ago. Why couldn't James Sirius Potter shine in the eyes of others?

~:~

Saturday came very quickly, and James could only pray the weekend would go by just as fast. He entered the Great Hall with Dom and Fred, and automatically caught his dad's eye. Harry gave him a soft smile, watching as the late comers piled into the room.

"Hey guys, I'm glad to be back," Harry began, smiling at the students. "And welcome first years to your first DADA lecture, it's something that I do every year, just because there are somethings I feel you all should learn, in case Merlin forbid, we ever come to find we are once again in dark times. Whenever you have a question, raise your hand, and when I point you out and say your name, same for when you answer questions. This lesson, I'd like to share a lesson with you, that I received in my third year. Raise your hand if you know what a boggart is." Over two-thirds of the crowd of students raised their hands. "Brilliant, how about you tell us what they are," he gestured to a girl on the opposite side of the room from James.

"Liz Spaulding, sixth year, a boggart is a shape shifting creature that takes the shape of the greatest fear of whoever is encountering it."

"Exactly, thank you Liz. So, today I will teach you lot how to face off with a boggart. They can be pretty frightening to deal with. I know from personal experience," this gained a chorus of sniggers from the crowd. "It's true, the first time one, it took the shape of a dementor and my professor had to stop it for me. Which is why I'm here, so you can be prepared." He gestured off to the side, and Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson who was an auror in training came pushing a large wardrobe over to near Harry in the center of the room. "Here I have a wardrobe that contains a boggart, when you step in front of the wardrobe the boggart will appear in the shape of your greatest fear. To defeat it, you must have a strong mind as well as good concentration. This is key to defeating a boggart."

He taught the group the wand movement that went along with the incantation, _Riddikulus._ "Remember, when you come up to face it, you have to push past the fear and think of what will make the boggart's shape amuse you, so that you defeat the fear. So who's ready to give it a go?" excitement burst in the room, as a large amount of chatter began to build up. "Guys! Please this only works if you stay quiet. Okay, you lot," he said gesturing to the section next to where James was standing, "make a line coming toward the wardrobe, we'll do this in sections so you all can still see whats going on."

The first person to step up was Hugo Weasley, one of James, Dom and Fred's youngest cousins. He was a Hufflepuff in his second year. Hugo was a quiet kid, who kept to himself, though was rather sweet, though people did find him to be on the dim side, a bit inadequate.

"Okay Hugo, just do as I just showed you, in three, two, one..." Harry opened the wardrobe and a huge dragon roared, some kids jumped in shock. Dom laughed hard, she loved dragons, something she inherited from her uncle Charlie, and found it funny when people seemed afraid of them.

"Riddikulus!" Hugo yelled, his face scrunched up in determination. The dragon opened it's mouth and bubbles came out.

"Brilliant Hugo! Excellent!" Harry smiled. Hugo walked away looking like he was on cloud nine, some kids congratulating him on getting it perfect on the first try. All the kids jittered with excitement, pushing eager to take their turn. After a good seventy kids, some who were successful while others weren't, it was James' turn. Harry gave him an encouraging smile, their eyes locking. James stepped forward.

A faceless man appeared. "_You'll never be as good as your father." _ All talking amongst the students ceased immediately as the voice soft as silk taunted James. "_You'll never be as good as your father." _

James ran out immediately. The room was silent, then some Slytherins began to laugh. Harry stared at the door as it closed.

"Teddy, take over for a few minutes," Harry made less of an exit, but excused himself.

"Dom, you're up." Teddy said and Dominique stepped forward her eyes still lingering on the door.

~:~

"Hey mate, where've you been?" Fred sat down on his bed, facing James who's eyes had taken a sudden interest in the floor.

"Here, there," his voice was distant.

"Well we've been looking for you all day. Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

"James, about what happened -"

"Drop it." James' voice was harsh, his eyes betraying his apparent disregard for the situation as the shone with embarrassment and hurt. "I'm going to for a walk before curfew."

James went down the stairs, and walked straight through the common room towards the back of the Fat Lady's portrait. He ignored the stares from his fellow Gryffindors as he slipped out the portrait hall and into the corridor. He had almost two hours to clear his head before having to head back to the commons. He made a beeline for the library. He entered, grabbed a random book from a shelf, and sat down in a chair close to the back of the room.

"Hey," the voice was soft and James look up in annoyance. His hazel eyes met deep blue ones.

"Hey," he responded to Hugo, who slipped into a chair across from him.

"Didn't know you had an interest in the mating habits of dragons," Hugo kind of half smirked at James. James looked down at the book title before responding.

"Yeah well Dom was going to rub off on me sometime." He said, his voice dripping with annoyance. "Need something?" No response. "Well then, no offense Hugo, sod off. I'm in a bit off a mood, and we all know how I can get during a mood."

"I can help you."

"With what exactly? Controlling my anger?"

"No, controlling your fear." James' eyes narrowed.

"I don't need any help."

"Well if someone doesn't help you, then your dad will. Meaning it'll be in front of everyone, and I'm sure the great James Sirius Potter wouldn't like that to mess with his reputation." Hugo's voice was even, and had a bit of a smug know-it-all ring to it. Something he obviously had gotten from his mum.

"I don't _**need**_ any help."

"Then I'll leave you to it. 'night James. Think about my offer." Hugo walked away.

"Wait," Hugo stopped in his tracks, turning around on his heel. James look as if he just had tasted something utterly revolting. "When's the earliest you can work with me?"

"Look for me after breakfast."

~:~

"James your up," Harry said, looking a bit nervous for his son. James' eyes locked with Hugo. Hugo smiled at him. James stepped up to the boggart which was currently in the shape of a huge, gum-less snake. It immediately became the faceless man once again.

"_You will never be as goo-"_

"Riddikulus," James' face was impassive. The faceless man did not change, but the voice turned from its soft silky one to the voice of a large crowd of people.

"_We are not worthy of the super amazing James Sirius Potter! We are not worthy of the super amazing James Sirius Potter! We are not worthy of the super amazing James Sirius Potter!"_

"Got that damn straight," James said, smiling cockily. He turned on his heel, and strode out of the Great Hall in a style that would've made his namesake proud.


End file.
